La Medicina mas amarga para el Corazón
by Megamewgirl
Summary: Cuál es la medicina más amarga para el corazón? Muchos dicen que seguir adelante, ya que debes dejar atrás un amor aun vigente, pero en realidad la peor medicina es olvidar, cuando sabes bien que tanto tú como ella aun tenían amor que compartir, pero no debes olvidar sino seguir adelante, compartiendo ese amor con alguien más, pero nunca olvidar tu pasado amor... Verdad... Shun?


La medicina más amarga para el corazón

**Konichiwa Gente! Aquí la autora novata Megamewgirl presentando su fic numero tres y mi primer One-shot!**

**Shun: No presumas**

**Fabia: Si, 3 fics no es nada**

**Yo: Ok no me coman, cálmense, ehm, y Alice?**

**Dan: Dijo que necesitaba encargarse de unos pendientes**

**Yo: Genial, sin ella no hay fic**

**Alice: (llega corriendo) Lamento llegar tarde!**

**Yo: Bien, estamos todos? No? Si? Me vale, comencemos!**

**PD: El "-****_₰-"_**** indica que comienza o termina un POV, pero indicare de quien es si es necesario.**

_Este Fanfic participa en el reto "Bajo cualquier situación" de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!_

_₰Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen₰_

* * *

Shun P.O.V.

_.- Entonces Fabia, ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir?.- le pregunte expectante, con una sonrisa formada en mis labios_

_.- No lo se Shun, ya es un poco tarde.- me respondió un poco pensativa, borrando mi sonrisa de mis rosto.- Demo, puede ser divertido_

_Tomo mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos en los mios, mientras acomodaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Le sonreí mientras seguimos caminando por la avenida bajo la tenue luz de los faroles, caminaba bastante adormilada._

_.- Fabia, ¿No crees que mejor deberíamos volver?.- le pregunte viendo como casi se dormía_

_.- N-No te preocupes, solo es que tengo un poco de sueño.- me dijo restregándose los ojos_

_.- Fabia, vámonos ya.- insistí_

_.- Dame una buena razón.- me replico aun acomodada en mi hombro_

_.- Primero, Serena nos va a matar si volvemos mas allá de las 11 de la noche y dos, no quiero que babees en mi hombro por más tiempo.- dije con un tono burlesco en mi voz.- Esas son dos razones_

_.- Ay, perdon.- dijo limpiándose la boca con el revés de su mano, volteo a ver su reloj de muñeca.- Si, supongo que ya es tarde_

_Me volteo a ver con una cálida sonrisa, como adoraba ver su sonrisa, era algo que simplemente era hermoso. Era algo que no podía dejar de ver, junto a esos hermosos ojos de un color jade, en los que me podía perder para la eternidad..._

**_¿Shun cariño? Despierta, vas tarde a la escuela..._**

Esa voz familiar me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Era mi mamá. Me escurrí debajo de las sabanas para alcanzar el pequeño reloj electrónico negro que estaba en mi mesa de noche. Eran las 6:07 a.m. Realmente era temprano, pero mi madre tendía a exagerar.

.- Shun cariño, tienes que despertar ya, no puedes faltar hoy también a la escuela.- insistió de nuevo mi madre quitándome las sabanas de sobre la cabeza

.- Pruébame...- respondí algo altanero, lo admito.

Sabía que no era nada bueno hablarle así a mi madre. Levante ligera y perezosamente las sabanas descubriendo uno de mis ojos. Debía estar medio dormido aun, porque hasta donde yo sabía, solo tenía una madre, no tres. Lastimosamente las tres se veían enojadas.

.- Shun Kazami, hijo.- me dijo con voz tranquila y suavizando la expresión de su rostro. Se sentó en mi cama y con suavidad coloco su mano en mi hombro removiendo las sabanas de mi rostro.-Cariño, sé que es duro para ti pero debes ir a la escuela. Llevas una semana sin ir. Se van a preocupar por ti.

.- No.- dije volviéndome a cubrir con las sabanas.- Ya le dije a Dan, el me dijo que le explicaría todo a todos.

.- Aun así, no puedes seguir perdiendo clases...

.- Quiero quedarme aquí, quiero quedarme y soñar con ella.- respondí como suplica mientras quitaba la sabana de sobre mis ojos

.- Soñando con Fabia no?

.- Si...- respondí soltando un suspiro y sentándome en la cama.- En mis sueños puedo verla otra vez, puedo ser feliz otra vez...

.- Cariño, cuanto lo siento.- dijo mi madre

Me rodeo con sus brazos apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho dejándome oír el calmado y tranquilizador latido de su corazón.

.- Se que asimilar la muerte de Fabia ha sido duro para ti y—

.- ¡Fue mi culpa!.- dije quebrándome.

Odiaba tocar el tema de Fabia.

Hacia una semana habíamos quedado de salir al cine. Al llegar al cine, mientras yo me disponía a comprar los boletos, Fabia habia ido al "tocador" (como las damas lo llaman) mientras yo compraba los boletos. Habia ocurrido algo, no se bien qué, pero parece que una pareja comenzó a discutir y el hombre saco la pistola, amenazando con matarla si lo dejaba. Entre el disturbio de los guardias, Fabia se entero y fue a ver qué pasaba, y al ver lo sucedido de un solo si aventó a proteger a la mujer... terminando con un disparo en el centro del pecho.

.- Cariño, sabes que no fue tu culpa

.- ¡Si que lo fue! Fue mi idea la salida, yo la deje ir sola, no la protegí... ¡Se supone que era su novio! ¡Era mi deber protegerla!.- me exalte y volví a acomodarme en la cama con las sabanas cubriéndome totalmente.

.- Shun...- mi mamá sonaba bastante afligida, se paro y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes echarme un ojo, yo ya habia descubierto ligeramente mi rosto... Estaba llorando.

.- Yo la amaba... La amaba y la deje ir

.- Cariño...—

.-No voy a ir a la escuela y ya... ni que hiciera falta

.- Cariño, claro que haces falta...- salió de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

Me quite del todo las sabanas, comenzaba a hartarme la rutina de cubrirme y descubrirme con las sabanas. Me senté en la cama y coloque mi mano en mi rostro, tratando de obviar un poco las lágrimas que inevitablemente rodaron por mis mejillas desde mis ojos... Me sentía horrible, como basura, no la habia protegido...

.- Y Shun hijo, ¡Si iras a la escuela!

Fue lo último que dijo mi mamá...

Me resigne y me levante. Me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha caliente. Mientras hasta el baño escuchaba a mi mamá tarareando como siempre una canción alegre, no estaba de humor ni para eso. Cerré la llave y Salí del baño. Ya en mi habitación me dispuse a sacar el uniforme de invierno del colegio cuando recordé, que desde la semana pasada habían impuesto la regla del uniforme de verano común. Dan me habia avisado de eso, y habia venido de vez en cuando a apoyarme, Alice también venia seguido a darme las tareas, los cuestionarios y otras cosas. Ella era quien más se habia preocupado por mi desde lo de Fabia, después de todo, éramos mejores amigos desde el jardín de niños. Venia regularmente a visitarme, en especial esta última semana, en la cual venia casi puntualmente a las 6 luego de salir del trabajo de medio tiempo que llevaba en el café de Runo. Parecía que era lo único que disipaba mi miseria en esos momentos, era bueno verla día a día tratando de animarme. El viernes, de hecho, que no tenía trabajo, rento una película y vino a verla conmigo. Me sorprendía que yo siendo tan frio ella siguiera viniendo todos los días.

Pero, eso era lo único que me alegraba en estos momentos.

.- ¡Cariño, el desayuno está listo!

Baje apenas me termine de anudar la corbata del uniforme. [[Un Pantalón de tela gris, una camisa formal blanca manga corta con un escudo bordado en la zona del corazón y una corbata azul.]] El desayuno era simple, como siempre, huevos revueltos, tocino y un gran vaso de leche con una rodaja de pan recién tostado acompañándolo.

.- Gracias mamá.- dije jalando una silla y sentándome a comer

.- Hijo, recuerda que la otra semana te tocan las pruebas, asegúrate de pedir los apuntes

.- Alice me lo trajo todo el viernes ya

.- ¿Ah sí? Que lindo gesto de parte de ella. Ha estado viniendo todos los días ¿No?

.- Si, de hecho...

.- Nunca has considerado salir con Alice?

.- Salir?

.- Si ya sab—

.- No...- dije tajante.- ya me tengo que ir, si no llegare tarde. Adiós mamá, gracias por el desayuno

Me levante de la mesa y agarre mi mochila para ya salir de la casa, cuando mi madre me interrumpió

.- Hijo, no quieres que te lleve a la escuela?.- pregunto acercándose a tomar las llaves del llavero a un lado de la puerta

.- No gracias, puedo llegar caminando, de todos modos aún es temprano.

.- Pero si dijiste que llegarías tard—.- antes que terminara la palabra ya habia cerrado la puerta de la casa y me encaminaba a la escuela.

Ya en la escuela no hacía más que recibir miradas molestas en serio, todas reflejaban tristeza, dolor, y lo peor, lastima.

No necesitaba que nadie sintiera lastima por mí, ya me sentía demasiado mal como para poder soportar más de eso.

.- Hola Shun.- me dijo alguien detrás de mí, sin embargo no me voltee.- Con que ya decidiste venir a la escuela. Ya comenzaba a pensar que no volverias

.- Hola Dan.- dije volteándome y ahí estaba, con su uniforme tan desarreglado como siempre, los googles medio torcidos, etcétera.- ¿Teeeee—?

.- No, no me ataco un gato, me desperté tarde y vine apresurado

.- No iba a decir eso

.- Si claro.- dijo acomodando sus googles.- Sabes, es un poco raro que al fin decidieras venir

.- Mi mamá me obligo.

.- Ah, soka. Y ¿Te encuentras bien?

.- Para serte franco.- dije tomando una bocanada de aire.- No

.- Me lo suponía, ha de ser bastante difici—

.- ¡Dan! ¡Shun!

_*Ahí viene la chinche*_ pensé

.- Hola Julie.- saludo Dan sonriéndole

.- Hola Dan.- sonrió y luego me volteo a ver como esperando algo.- ¿No me vas a saludar?

.- Hola.- dije simplemente

.- Ay pero que amargado.- refunfuño Julie.- Bueno, a lo que venía. ¡Dan Runo te está buscando!

.- ¿Para?.- voltee a ver mi reloj, me fije que habia estado muy pacifico considerando la hora

.- No se, pero se veía enojada.- tres

.- AY dios, ¿Y ahora que hice?.- dos

.- No lo sé, pero yo que tú me escondo—.- uno

_¡DANIEL KUSO!_

Y ahí está el grito de Runo

.- ¡Daniel Kuso! ¡¿Qué son estas horas de llegar a la escuela?!.- pregunto Runo llegando bastante enojada

.- Bueno, si no les molesta, yo me retiro.- dije dejando a Dan para que sufriera solo con su sentencia.

Me fui encaminando por los pasillos bastante distraído, iba pensando en Fabia, de nuevo. Iba tan hundido en mis pensamientos que no me fije que alguien estaba caminando en sentido contrario al mío. ¿Resultado? Choque con esa persona.

.- Ite— ¿Alice?

.- ¿Shun? ¡Hola Shun!.- me respondió animada.- Veo que decidiste volver a la escuela

.- Solo porque me obligo mi mamá, aunque tiene razón en parte, si sigo faltando no pasare las clases.

.- Si quieres esta tarde puedo darte algunas tutorías, los temas no están difíciles pero si requieren una explicación.

.- Muchas gracias Alice.- le dije esbozando una sonrisa con dificultad

.- Esta bien, llegare después del trabajo.- Me dijo volteándose para seguir hacia su clase.- Ah y, _en serio,_ lamento lo de Fabia

Eso me dolió, creía que al fin tendría algo de paz, pero no la verdad. Yo sabía perfectamente que le gustaba a Alice desde la primaria, pero nunca hice nada porque la veía más como una amiga que como pareja, aparte tenia a Fabia, a quien quería, y sigo queriendo con el alma entera.

Ya era de tarde, y cierta peli-naranja se dirigía a casa del azabache para las tutorías que le habia prometido. Habia conseguido salir antes ya que los temas de matemáticas podían parecer fáciles pero requerían bastante explicación. Cuando llego a su casa, al tocar la puerta quien se asomo fue Shiori

.- Hola Alice, no te esperaba hoy.- dijo viendo a Alice.- Ven pasa

.- Muchas gracias.- agradeció la oji-marron para pasar a la casa.- disculpe si la molesto

.- No, para nada, de hecho, esta casa se anima bastante cuando vienes.- dijo Shiori cerrando la puerta y guiando a Alice hacia la sala.- Supongo que buscas a Shun

.- Si, le prometí darle unas tutorías de Matemáticas de los temas vistos la semana pasada

.- Gracias por eso Alice. Shun está abajo entrenando en el dojo. Vendrá en un rato, ¿Quieres que le avise que estas aquí?

.- Ah, no gracias, esperare

.- Esta bien, siéntate.- le indico Shiori.

Alice asintió y se sentó en el sillón del centro de la sala.

.- Iré a prepararles algo.- dijo Shiori.- Si se te apetece algo estoy en la cocina.

.- Gracias Señora Kazami

Alice comenzó a sacar las cosas de la bolsa. Un gran libro pesado de color verde con un extraño collage de ecuaciones de portada. Una libreta de espiral que se encontraba en la parte superior de la libreta y un lápiz de minas.

La muchacha peli-naranja soltó un suspiro y se fue acomodando en el sillón ya que presentía que Shun se tardaría un buen rato en salir. Cuando entrenaba, lo hacía durante horas, y lo hacía solamente cuando estaba estresado, intranquilo o enojado. O las tres a veces.

Por el momento esperaba que solo estuviera intranquilo por las clases, pero sabía que no era así. Sin embargo no se metería en esos asuntos si no eran de su incumbencia. Se dedico a inspeccionar la sala. Cuando iba a casa de Shun normalmente la pasaba en el cuarto de este, pero rara vez en su sala. Se dedico a ver las repisas, decoradas con varios animales de cristal, entre ellos varias aves y algunos animales marinos. Uno que otro caballo. Un cuadro colgado de la pared de un fénix de vivos colores. En una repisa de madera con una fina tela blanca en croché colgando de esta había varias retrateras con lindas fotos. Una era de el cumpleaños 16 de Shun, el más reciente, en la cual salía con la cara embarrada de pastel a punto de matar a Dan. En otra salía con su madre en un día de campo. Otra era de su graduación de la primaria, y la otra... Era de él con Fabia.

Se veian felices ambos, uno junto al otro. Alice se paro y tomo con delicadeza la retratera en sus manos. Se notaba que estaba bien cuidada, parecía nueva de hecho. El vidrio pulido casi a la perfección, la madera de la retratera bien barnizada entre otras cosas a diferencia de las otras retrateras, que ya estaban acumulando algo de polvo, esta parecía ser cuidada las 24 horas al día.

.- ¿Alice?

Ese era el azabache de ojos ambarinos que venia de entrenar. Llevaba ropa suelta y una toalla colgaba de su cuello [[la ropa seria la que uso en NV antes de que fuera llevado a Nueva Vestroia por el portal cuando entrenaba en las montañas]]

.- ¿Qué estas haciendo con eso?.- el enojo se notaba en su voz ante que la peli-naranja tuviera en sus manos

.- S-solo la veía.- antes de darse cuenta, el azabache ya le habia arrebatado la retratera de sus manos a la peli-naranja y la habia colocado en la repisa de nuevo.- Shun...- susurro

.- Lo lamento... Esta... Esta es la ultima foto que me tome con Fabia, fue el día de... del _accidente_.

La tristeza en sus palabras se incremente al pronunciar la palabra "accidente" ya que Shun se culpaba completamente por lo que sucedió aquel día.

.-Shu—

.- Vamos, mejor deberíamos ponernos a estudiar, no te quiero retener aquí demasiado.

.- O-ok.- asintió la peli-naranja para seguir a Shun hacia su habitación.

Luego de que Shun se diera una corta ducha y se cambiara la ropa, se sentó en la cama e invito a Alice a hacer lo mismo para que comenzara a explicarle. Alice no era mala maestra, de hecho, explicaba las cosas con una fluidez inmejorable. Shun entendía las cosas enseguida, pero la cantidad de temas era bastante, como para que les diera la noche al haber terminado. Incluso habia comenzado a llover.

.- Parece que ya es tarde.- dijo Alice viendo hacia la ventana.- Está lloviendo bastante fuerte también, no crees, Shun?

No hubo respuesta. El oji-ambar estaba viendo fijamente el suelo, como perdido en sus pensamientos.

.- ¿Shun?

.- ¿Ah? Perdon, me distraje. ¿Qué decías?

.- Te decía que está lloviendo bastante fuerte.- repitió sus palabras la muchacha de ojos chocolate

.- Deberíamos esperar a que bajara un poco la lluvia para que te fueras.- dijo Shun.- no puedes irte ahora. Te empaparías

.- Si, supongo.- dijo Alice volviendo a ver a Shun.- Shun, ¿En que pensabas?

.- ¿A que te refieres?

.- Me refiero a que pensabas hace rato

.- Ah, eso... Pensaba en... en...

.- ¿En?

.- En Fabia

.- Shun, no te estarás culpando verdad?.- pregunto Alice viéndolo a los ojos

.- Claro que si, fue todo mi culpa, la salida, que se quedara sola. El que se pusiera en medio.- dijo

.- Shun, se que esto sonara duro pero, creo que deberías seguir adelante.

.- ¿Qué?.- pregunto perplejo

.- No puedes seguir así toda la vida

.- Alic—

.- No digas nada Shun, deves seguir adelante, comenzar a sanar. La mejor medicina es—

.- Diras que lo olvide ¿no?.- dijo anticipándose a sus palabras... erróneamente

.- Olvidar no, seguir adelante.

.- ¿A que te refieres?.- pregunto incrédulo

.- Shun, realmente ¿Cuál es la medicina más amarga para el corazón? Muchos dicen que seguir adelante, ya que debes dejar atrás un amor aun vigente, pero en realidad la peor medicina es olvidar.- Shun bajo la mirada mientras Alice hablaba.- Cuando sabes bien que tanto tú como ella aun tenían amor que compartir, pero no debes olvidar sino seguir adelante, compartiendo ese amor con alguien más, pero nunca olvidar tu pasado amor... Verdad... Shun?

Shun levanto lentamente la cabeza, asombrado, por las dulces palabras de aliento de Alice. Era cierto todo lo que habia dicho, se habia estancado, pensando en no seguir nunca, pero se dio cuenta gracias a ella, que en realidad cometió un grave error. El quererse quedar en un mismo lugar, lamentándose. La vida continua, y ciertamente, debía seguir.

.- Shun. A Fabia no le hubiera gustado que pasara esto así

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente. Fabia lo hubiera odiado si hubiera echado a la basura toda su vida solo por ella.

.- Alice.- susurro llamándole la atención a la oji-marron

.- ¿Si?.- Alice se volteo hacia Shun, cuando entonces, sintió unos brazos rodeándola

.- Gracias.- dijo entre sollozos Shun

.- No fue... Nada.- dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo. Mientras que Shun soltaba varias lagrimas apoyándose en su hombro

Dejo de llover afuera. El silencio reinaba en la casa. Luego de platicarlo un rato, Alice se habia propuesto a llegar día a día a ayudarlo, y quizás algo más. Para animarlo cuando hiciera falta. Siempre lo haría.

_...Siempre..._

* * *

**Jueves 28 de Febrero del 2013. **

**09:30 pm. Santa Lucia, Honduras.**

**Waaa! Termine! Y justo en la dead-line. Doy vergüenza! Bueno, ahí mi fic hurt-comfort para la comunidad ¡Mundo Bakugan!**

**Espero y les guste**

**Fabia: me mataste**

**Dan: Y a mi prácticamente lo hiso Runo**

**Shun: Mataste a mi novia!**

**Alice: Yo no tengo quejas**

**Todos: (la ven de manera asesina)**

**Yo: Bien, dejen reviews si les gusto! Espero que si! Sayonara Minna!**

_₰Megamewgirl₰_


End file.
